


Positive

by emmaface



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Science, mini-skimmons on the way, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't exactly how Skye had pictured finding out if she and Jemma were about to become parents but she shouldn't have been surprised; Jemma was her little weirdo after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head when I was working on She gets that from you (but stands alone if you haven't read that) because who doesn't love Skimmons family feels!   
> Also I got a bit carried away with some Papa!Coulson feels too so he had to be included! :) Hope you enjoy!

It wasn't exactly how Skye had imagined finding out whether or not she was going to become a mother. She had always pictured herself and Jemma huddled together in their en-suite bathroom nervously counting down the three minutes it would take for the home pregnancy kit to develop. What was actually happening though, involved her standing in the lab listening to Jemma give her very specific instructions on how to draw her blood.

“You know it would be so much easier if you just pee'd on the stick, you weirdo!” she complained, in fairness though she probably should have expected this from the biochemist.

“No the blood test is more accurate and it's more sensitive so it can be taken earlier,” Jemma informed her. “Unless you would like to wait another week to find out?”

“Ok, fine. Let's get this done,” she drew a deep breath and took a step closer to her wife. “What do you need me to do?”

“Alright first things first. we need to tie off my arm and find a vein,” she said as she pulled her arm out of the sleeve of her lab coat and jumper and took a seat on one of the lab stools. She wrapped the fabric tourniquet around her arm. “Tie this off for me, please.”

Skye obliged. Jemma pumped her fist a few times and felt around for a suitable vein smiling happily when she found one. She rubbed her skin a few times with a sterilising wipe.

“Ok, look, see that little swelling right there, that's the vein. You need to pierce the vein at a 45º angle and don't go in too deep or you'll rupture the vein and we'll have to start all over again. Not to mention I will end up with a pretty nasty bruise,” she smiled, as though she wasn't asking Skye to puncture her with a needle. “Ready?”

With a slightly shaking hand Skye picked up the butterfly needle Jemma had laid out for her. She moved it around in her hand a few times trying to find the best way to hold it. She took a deep breath and held Jemma's arm in one hand, bringing the needle close to Jemma's arm before letting go and shaking her hands in front of her, turning her face up. “I can't, I can't do this!”

“Come on Skye, you are a bad ass SHIELD agent! You've shot bad guys, infiltrated and taken out enemy soldiers with nothing but your wits and an Icer and you're telling me you can't handle sticking one tiny, little needle in my arm?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying!” she nodded, setting the needle down on the steel tray and stepping back.

“Oh for goodness sake! Give it here, I'll do it myself,” she held her hand out for the needle.

“Can you even-”

“Of course I can it's just a little awkward,” she answered before Skye had finished the question. Skye handed over the butterfly needle and grimaced as she watched Jemma push it into her own arm. She wasn't really squeamish when it came to blood but she had just discovered that she was not a fan of watching needles go into skin. The blood began to trickle out of the needle down the thin tube to the vacutainer holder in Skye's hand.

“Push the bottle into the little holder now!” Jemma instructed. Skye did as she was told and heard the sucking sound of the vacuum being punctured and watched as the crimson blood poured into the tube. She could feel the warmth of the liquid through the plastic bottle and grimaced again. “That's it now take the bottle out and release the tourniquet around my arm.”

Jemma grabbed a little ball of cotton wool and held it over the puncture wound, pressing down hard. “Take the needle out.”

Skye looked at her like she had finally lost the plot.

“Skye! I don't have enough hands to do this part so take the needle out of my arm please,” she repeated. The hacker did as she was told, tentatively grabbing the end of the needle and sliding it as gently as she could out of her wife's arm.

“Now this part, I can do!” she said proudly as she unwrapped the small plaster and placed it over the tiny hole in Jemma's arm. She smoothed it in place and planted a small kiss on top of it then another on her wife's lips.

“All better now!” Jemma smiled when Skye pulled away.

“So how long will it take?” Skye asked, her excitement flooding back now that the gross part was over.

“Not long,” she smiled, taking the vial of blood and carrying it to the centrifuge. She loaded the sample and pushed a series of buttons making the machine whirr to life. “10-15 minutes for the yes or no.”

“Guess we'll know soon enough,” Skye gave a weak smile. Her stomach clenched in anticipation and her heart beating fast in her chest; in just 10 minutes they would know whether Jemma was carrying their child or if they were going to have to try again. She thought back to when they had decided to start on this journey to motherhood and realised that the excitement she felt then almost paled in comparison.

-

It had been on their first wedding anniversary that they decided to start a family. They were celebrating two days late because they had both got caught up at work, so Jemma had cooked them a nice dinner in their new home. It was a 2 storey detached house in a nice neighbourhood on the outskirts of the city, just a half hour drive from SHIELD HQ and 45 minutes to the new central SHIELD academy. They had bought it and moved in shortly after getting married; Jemma had believed it was a smart investment and Skye thought it was the home she had always dreamed of having. When Jemma brought up the subject of starting a family, Skye could hardly contain her excitement. She had always wanted a family of her own and more than anything she wanted to share that family with Jemma. If it had been up to her they would probably have already had a few kids running around, because she was impulsive and tended not to think things through. Luckily for her Jemma was much more rational, insisting that they waited until the time was right before making any big decisions. Now, almost two years since the re-establishment of SHIELD under Director Coulson, seemed like the right time. Jemma was set up in a state of the art lab in the basement of HQ with it's own special room for dissections so she could cut things open without Fitz's constantly complaining. She hardly ever left the lab now, except on the few occasions they didn't trust field agents to collect the right samples and even then it was almost always completely safe. Skye, while still technically an active field agent, was also spending more and more time in HQ working on security protocols or over at the academy putting new recruits through their hacking paces. It didn't seem as though there would be a more perfect time to fill one of the empty bedrooms in the big house.

-

“It's time,” Jemma's quiet, nervous voice tore Skye from her trip down memory lane. While Skye had been day dreaming she had removed the serum from the blood sample and applied the testing strip.

“Well?” Skye's heart stopped and her stomach was in her throat. She knew it didn't really matter, that even if the results were negative they would try again; trying again wasn't a big issue right now, since they were attempting to get pregnant via artificial insemination rather than IVF, but still she couldn't help but hope.

“It's positive,” Jemma's voice was so quiet Skye wasn't entirely sure she had heard her.

“It's positive?” she repeated, blinking a few times as the words sank in.

“It's positive!” she nodded, her eyes lighting up and a smile slowly pulling across her face. The smile on Skye's face rivalled Jemma's as she wrapped the smaller girl in her arms and kissed her hard on the lips.

“We're going to have a baby!” Skye said excitedly, pressing her forehead to Jemma's and looking deep into her hazel eyes.

“I know!” she said shakily, tears of sheer joy welling up behind her eyes.

“Are you happy?”

“I haven't been this happy since I saw you standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me on our wedding day,” Jemma beamed.

“Good!” she grinned, blinking back tears and kissing her wife again. “You are going to be a great mother!”

“We're going to be excellent mothers,” she corrected. “I'll call Dr. Davis later and let her know, she'll probably want to do some tests of her own and we can make an appointment for our 12 week scan.”

“I can't believe this!” Skye breathed, her brown eyes absolutely sparkling with happiness.

“We could draw some more blood and run the test again if you'd like,” Jemma suggested, biting her tongue to keep from laughing.

“No I have faith that my brilliant biochemist performed the test correctly,” she assured her with a placating kiss. “I'm just in shock, but in a good way.”

“I know exactly what you mean!” Jemma sighed happily. The two shared another kiss.

“Oh come on, you two!” an unhappy voice groaned from the doorway. “Simmons you know the rule about kissing in the lab!”

“Fitz,” she began but he continued with his lecture about how it was unprofessional to kiss Skye in the middle of their lab and how he shouldn't have to be distracted by their frequent public displays of affection when he was trying to work.

“Fitz,” the two of them called together, halting his rant, which they had heard many times before.

“What?” he asked impatiently.

“I'm pregnant,” Jemma announced proudly. She shared an amused look with Skye when his mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide.

“Jemma, are you serious?”

“Yes, we didn't want to tell anyone until we were trying until we were actually successful,” she explained, he cut her off with a sudden and very tight hug.

“Ok, easy there, give the foetus some room,” Skye said sternly, her hand on his shoulder pulling him from her wife.

“Technically it's not a foetus yet,” Jemma informed her. “It's an embryo until the tenth week of gestation.”

Skye shot her a look that told her that really wasn't the point and she promptly stopped talking.

“I am so happy for you two!” Fitz gushed, moving to hug Jemma again but thinking better of it threw his arms around Skye instead. “I'm going to be an uncle!”

-

Skye reluctantly left the lab to go back to work, although before she left she made sure to give Fitz strict instructions to keep an eye on Jemma any time she wasn't around for the next 9 months. She headed up the stairs to where the main offices were and walked to the end of the hall. She knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

“Hey DC,” she greeted her boss brightly.

“Agent Simmons,” he smiled back from behind his large, expensive wood desk. “What''s up?”

“I have some news,” she said, not even trying to keep the idiotic grin from her face as she took a seat facing Coulson. He nodded for her to continue. “Jemma's pregnant! We're having a baby!”

The look on Coulson's face was entirely priceless. This man was the head of one of the most powerful agencies in the world, he had returned from the dad, he was friends with Thor for crying out loud, and yet here he was gasping like this was the most exciting thing ever to have happened to him.

“Jemma's...Are you serious?” he stammered. “When did? How? Really?”

“Yeah, she just took the test. We made the decision a few months ago, this was our second try and it worked.” she smiled happily. Coulson got up from his seat and moved to hug the younger agent.

“This is incredible news! I'm so happy for you both!” he jumped up from the hug and hit a few buttons on his desk-phone. “May, get in here!” he shouted when the other agent answered.

May burst in through the door in a matter of seconds, her hands raised ready to engage with whatever had gotten Coulson so agitated. She looked around the office and found only a shocked looking Coulson and Skye there. She lowered her hands, placing them on her hips and cocking her head to one side she narrowed her eyes at her Director.

“What is going on here?” she asked, wondering why he would call her in so suddenly when there was clearly no threat.

“Skye and Simmons are having a baby!” he said excitedly.

“Congratulations!” May's face softened; this good news was definitely worth bursting into the office for. “I'm delighted for you both.” And this was one of the rare times when her face actually displayed the emotion she was feeling. “I can't wait to hear more about it but I was teleconferencing with Rio when you called me in here so desperately so I should probably go explain to them that everything is fine,” she gave Coulson an exasperated but slightly amused look before turning on her heels and heading back to her own office.

“Whoops!” Coulson shrugged, perching on his desk in front of Skye. He couldn't help the pride in his eyes as he looked at her. When he found her she had been living in a van, trying to find a cause to fight for, or something she could belong to; she had come such a long way from it. He knew he shouldn't have favourites but he couldn't help it. His first SHIELD team would always hold a special place in his heart, especially Skye. His feelings for her were more paternal than they ever were professional.

“I can't believe you two are going to have a baby,” he sighed. “I still think of you both as babies! And now, I'm going to be an uncle.”

Skye let out a small bark of laughter to which he responded with a questioning look.

“Please," she scoffed. "If anything you're going to be a Grandpa!”

“Really, you want to make me feel old?” he huffed.

“Actually it's more because you're the closest thing to a father figure that I have ever had, I was kind of hoping our kid could call you Papa Coulson?” she shrugged, it was probably a really stupid idea but it was one she couldn't shake, it just seemed to fit.

“Papa Coulson,” he repeated with a huge grin on his face; Skye could swear she saw tears in his eyes. He coughed to clear the lump in his throat. “I like the sound of that.”

-

That night Skye held Jemma extra tightly as she slept, one hand resting protectively over her stomach. She thought back six years to when she was completely alone and living in a van and how much her life had changed since then. She had been shot, betrayed, hell she had even been a wanted fugitive for a while, but she wouldn't change one single thing from the past because all of those things led her to where she was right now. Lying in her home with her amazing wife wrapped safely in her arms and their baby safely inside Jemma's belly she couldn't help but think she was pretty damn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I tend to agree with people who think Skye would want to foster/adopt but since I have no clue about same sex adoption/fostering laws and whatnot in different states I took the easy way out, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!


End file.
